


Baby Duty

by yoonieteethies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenting kinda, Seungcheol is there for like 5 seconds, just fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonieteethies/pseuds/yoonieteethies
Summary: It's Mingyu's turn to take care of the baby but the man won't wake up despite the screams so Minghao has to do it himself. Fluff ensues





	Baby Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, self indulged fluff because Minghao with a baby is the only thing I really need in this world and also because Gyuhao are the softests :>  
Hope you like it!  
Also to anyone who might be wondering, the answer is yes of course Hao has a mullet in this  
Also also, English isn't my first language so their migh be weird stuff and I'm sorry about it in advance

It was around 4am in the big apartment of central Seoul. Everything was peaceful, the only noises disrupting the silence being the faint ticking of the clock hung next to the fridge and a muffled snoring coming from one of the bedrooms. The flat would be in complete darkness if it wasn't for the lampposts’ soft glow that created subtle shadows on the living room walls. In the biggest room of the apartment, two men were sleeping untroubled.

Suddenly, crying could be heard, breaking the quiet atmosphere. As soon as the first screams resonated, one of the two men jolted awake, alert. Minghao, who now had his eyes wide open, hastily grabbed his phone to check the time. Seeing the big 4:07 displayed on the aggressively bright screen, he let out a loud sigh and fell back on the mattress, closing his eyes again as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“It’s your turn babe,” Hao mumbled, as he hid his face in the covers to shield himself from the loud cries. Getting no answer from the other, still fast asleep, man, he nudged Mingyu’s side a couple times. “Gyuuuuuuu,” He whined, wondering how the other man managed to remain unbothered through the baby’s screams. “Fuck it.” He then mumbled before dramatically throwing his side of the covers on his boyfriend, hoping that it would, somehow, wake the other man up, which it unfortunately didn’t. Mingyu barely groaned at the sudden added weight before changing position and starting to snore a little louder.

With a desperate sigh, Minghao got on his feet, a little unsteady at first. Then, groping along the bed to make sure he didn’t bump into anything, he went to the armchair in the corner of the room, where a fair amount of Mingyu’s clothes laid, unfolded. It was an ‘organized mess’ as Gyu would call it, just a mess if you asked Hao. But, despite him constantly teasing his boyfriend about his organisation, or the lack thereof, Minghao instantly found what he was looking for, even in complete darkness. With a triumphant smile, he grabbed his favourite of Gyu’s jumpers, that his boyfriend had worn the day before and had just thrown there before going to bed. He hurriedly put it on over his pyjamas, the item of clothing hanging loosely on his frail body, and exited the room. Hao noted with a satisfied sigh that it still strongly smelt of Mingyu and, although he was a little pissed at his boyfriend at that moment, he wasn't cross enough to not concede that the man smelt heavenly. 

As he padded through the corridor, the young man let out a loud yawn and slowly lifted his hands to rub his eyes. He hadn’t had a proper night of sleep in days and it was really starting to show. Taking care of a baby was way more exhausting than he first thought it would be.

When he entered the small bedroom, he turned on the dim light in the corner of the room, which, no matter how soft it was, still caused him to close his eyes for a second. He then moved closer to the crib, where a 5 months old baby girl was screaming her lungs out. The usually silky skin of her full cheeks was red with how hard she was shouting, and her little hands formed fists that she threw around with strength.

“Hey, Yoonji,” Minghao said softly, as to let her know he was here. “What’s wrong with you, princess?” He asked as he walked closer and bent over the crib, carefully taking her in his arms. When he lifted her, her cries instantly toned down and she stopped moving her arms, and started pulling at Hao's fringe with one of her chubby little hands instead. With a laugh, the man got her to let it go, not even bothering to fix the damage she had probably done; he was just out of bed and probably sporting the messiest hair anyways.

Although she had calmed down a little, Yoonji was still crying and obviously uncomfortable. Judging by the absence of unpleasant smell or dampness, her diaper wasn’t the issue. As he slowly rocked her, he lowered his face until his lips met her forehead, checking her temperature. She wasn't abnormally warm, which was a relief.

“Is the little princess hungry?” He then asked teasingly. And she seemed to have recognised the word and what it implied, because she looked up to Minghao with doe eyes and started crying harder, as to communicate that it was, indeed, the issue. “Well let’s get some food into that tummy then.” The man chuckled, poking the baby’s side a couple times. He then secured his hold onto Yoonji and, after turning the light off, he exited the room and slowly walked to the kitchen.

Preparing milk with only one hand while half asleep and dealing with a hungry baby was not the easiest task, but the couple weeks of training had forced Minghao to get used to it. Now he could onehandedly open the box of powdered milk, take a dose and put it in the bottle without spilling half of it on the floor -the first week their kitchen had been in a constant state of chaos-, add the water and heat it, and all that under 5 minutes and while rocking a screaming baby on his other arm.

Waiting for the milk to get warm, the young man paced in the living room, humming lowly and cradling the baby in his arms. Said baby had found a hold of his fringe again and seemed to find it highly amusing to pull it in front of his eye. 

“Hey,” A quiet voice could be heard on the other side of the living room. “I can take it from here if you want.” Mingyu said, walking his way to the kitchen, where Minghao was now standing still, glaring at the taller man with the eye that wasn't hidden behind his hair, while still rocking Yoonji in his arms. The taller man kept a safe distance. He stopped at the limit of the room and leaned on the doorframe.

“I’m fine, I can manage. I did pretty well, so far, didn’t I?” Minghao replied, his tone snappier than usual. As he spoke, he gently pushed Yoonji's hand away from his face, causing the baby to sniffle loudly. 

“Hao baby I’m sorry. I know it was my turn. You should have woken me up.” Mingyu said, getting closer. The brown-haired man shifted a little and slightly tilted his head, an exaggerated pout appearing on his lips as he looked at Minghao straight in the eyes. At the sight, Hao’s gaze softened considerably. He was always weak when it came to his boyfriend’s big puppy eyes and cute pout.

“I tried that,” He whined in reply. “But you were sleeping like a baby, nothing could have made you move. This expression sucks by the way,” Mingyu took one more step towards him. “Sleeping like a baby… What does it even mean? Do you wake up screaming every three hours?” Minghao kept on speaking, unbothered. “I don’t think so,” The man was rambling, causing the other to chuckle. “Stupid expression, really I don’t get why…” Hao was interrupted by a soft peck on his lips. Gyu was now right in front of him, a hand softly caressing Yoonji’s head, the other hand drawing soothing circles on Hao’s neck, fingers tangling with the longer hair at his nape. The baby, who had stopped crying when she’d seen Mingyu, was now looking up at both men with curious eyes. Minghao moved until he was side by side with Gyu and leaned into his boyfriend, resting his head on the other’s shoulder, Mingyu’s hand immediately finding his waist. As the tall man was about to kiss his forehead, a little ‘ding’ made Hao jump, interrupting the moment. At the sound, Yoonji started to get agitated again, wiggling in his arms.

“I think she knows her meal is ready.” he said, chuckling at the little girl’s reaction.

To that, Mingyu grabbed the bottle and tested the temperature of the milk on his hand, the way he’d learnt to do in the past few weeks. In the meantime, Hao took a bib from the cupboard and, after sitting at the table, he carefully knotted it around Yoonji’s neck.

“There we go princess, ready to drink.” Mingyu said with a smile. The tall man pulled another chair from under the table and put it close to Hao’s before sitting there and handing the baby bottle to the other man.

As Minghao shook the bottle a couple times, he looked up and, when he noticed the way Mingyu was looking at Yoonji, with shiny eyes, filled with so much love, he couldn’t help the small ‘I love you’ that escaped his mouth. God he was so whipped. Mingyu’s eyes opened wide in surprise. After a couple seconds, the brown-haired man looked back at him and replied with a soft ‘I love you too’ before his gaze shifted back to Yoonji who was desperately waiting for someone to feed her. Minghao finally tilted the bottle until the baby could suck at it and, at last, fill her belly. As she was energetically drinking, he started to sing, his high-pitched voice soon joined by Mingyu’s low hum. Their singing caused the baby to stop eating and giggle, her eyes almost closing with how big her toothless smile now was. But she seemed to deem eating more important than enjoying the music, because she soon made grabby hands for Minghao to put the bottle back close to her, quickly latching her mouth on the rubber teat once again when he did so.

“I love her so much.” Mingyu stated, mindlessly caressing the child’s head.

“Me too,” Minghao agreed. “She’s the sweetest.”

After Yoonji had finished eating, Mingyu started to clean up while Hao took Yoonji in his arms, above his shoulder, and started gently patting her back until a little 'burp' escaped her mouth. As soon as it happened, he lowered the baby against his chest, carefully rid her of her bib and started walking towards the bedroom to finally put her back to bed. As she was now satiated and calm, the child yawned loudly and shifted a little in Minghao’s arms, hiding her face in the fluffy sweater he was wearing. The man made his way to the crib, quickly, and after kissing Yoonji’s forehead a couple times, he delicately put her down and started rubbing her tummy soothingly, singing her to sleep. A few minutes later, the baby was asleep, holding her favourite plush toy, a big blue frog. With a small smile, Minghao left the bedroom.

He then quietly made his way to his and Mingyu’s room where the latter was waiting for him, lying on his side of the bed. Minghao got rid of the sweater he was wearing, throwing it back on the armchair and quickly slipped under the covers. As a way to get back at Gyu, he stuck his cold feet right against the other’s exposed thigh, causing his boyfriend to hiss before automatically wrapping a big hand around Hao's feet to warm them up.

“Next time, I swear you won’t have to go.” Mingyu whispered. He was now massaging Hao's calves.

“Except there won’t be a next time any time soon because Cheol Hyung is picking her up tomorrow.” Hao mumbled, extending his legs down so he could scoot closer to his boyfriend and wrap an arm around Gyu’s middle.

“Oh really? It’s been three weeks already? It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Yah! Of course, it doesn’t feel like it to you, you weren’t the one to get up every night and feed the little gremlin.” Minghao punctuated his sentence with light punches to Gyu’s arm.

“Hum, Hao? You do know you shouldn’t feed gremlins at night right?”

At that Minghao groaned. Mingyu really was an annoying little shit. “That’s beside the point.” he said, hitting Gyu one more time for good measure.

Mingyu didn’t reply instantly, instead the taller man pulled Hao closer, until he was half on top of him, head resting on Gyu’s chest. “I know. I’m sorry,” the tall man then spoke again. “I swear that if we have children, I’ll do better.”

“When.” Hao corrected him.

“Huh?”

“When we have children.” This conversation, in other circumstances, would have made Hao feel anxious, but in that instant, he knew there was no reason to be. It was Gyu after all, Gyu who always understood him, Gyu who loved him so much, Gyu who never judged him no matter what, Gyu whom he’d been in love with for as long as he could remember.

“When we have children!” Mingyu repeated softly. The tall man then kissed the top of Hao’s head.

“I really want kids you know.”

“Yeah me too, especially if it’s with you. You’re an amazing uncle and you’ll be an amazing dad.”

After that, they shared one last kiss before both falling asleep very quickly, exhausted.

***

The next day, Seungcheol was not, at all, expecting to witness the cutest scene, when he entered the unlocked apartment. On the leather sofa in the middle of the living room was Minghao, resting on his back, fast asleep and, on top of his chest, wrapped in his arms, laid a very awake Yoonji, who was looking at her uncle with big eyes as she repeatedly pinched his nose and babbled energetically. When Seungcheol looked up he noticed Mingyu who was standing behind the couch, camera in hand, cooing at the pair as he captured the sweet moment.


End file.
